Alfabeto de Histórias
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Ou: "27 Drabbles sobre Brasil como um todo". Cada letra do alfabeto guardava memórias especiais para Brasil e seus Estados.


Wow, faz tempo desde que eu atualizei isso aqui! Bem, PhoenixOfWind de volta ao serviço, pessoal!

Aproveitem,

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Estou reescrevendo "1º de Abril", mas devo postar ainda esse ano.

/.../

_#1 - Amor_

Ordem e progresso quase não existiam na família disfuncional de Brasil, mas quando ele observava seus filhos preparando o almoço de domingo (uma das raras ocasiões em que todos compareciam sem falta), rindo e conversando despreocupadamente, Luciano percebia que a palavra que sempre faltara no lema do país era a que mais os representava: amor.

_#2 - Beleza_

Quando os países finalmente foram apresentados apropriadamente aos Estados Brasileiros, nenhum deles conseguiu negar que o Brasil era belo.

(França tentou expressar o sentimento de admiração com ações, mas não foi muito bem compreendido)

_#3 - Calor_

Vários estados se surpreendiam que, para uma região tão fria, o Sul era surpreendentemente caloroso.

(Tirando quando eles riam dos irmãos que não aguentavam uma temperatura abaixo de 15ºC)

_#4 - Destruição_

Na curta estadia de Brasil na Europa durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, ele se surpreendeu com o nível de destruição existente.

(Não era erroneamente que chamavam aquele continente de "Mãe de Todas As Guerras")

_#5 - Estrelas_

Portugal não se surpreendeu ao saber que a bandeira de Luciano apresentava estrelas. Astronomia sempre fora uma das poucas lições que o rapaz nunca tentara faltar.

_#6 - Fumaça_

Quando uma fumaça suspeita começou a vazar por debaixo da porta do quarto de São Paulo, Brasil preocupou-se. No entanto, o paulista estava apenas construindo uma maquete muitíssimo realista de seu parque industrial.

(A pior coisa foi quando Luciano percebeu que seus tapetes estavam eternamente impregnados com o cheiro da fumaça. A criação de maquetes foi proibida na Casa por tempo indefinido)

_#7 - Glória_

Apesar de seu hino afirmar "paz no futuro e glória no passado", quando Brasil reflete sobre os seus séculos já passados ele não consegue encontrar nenhuma.

_#8 - Horas_

Nada passava mais devagar do que os minutos de uma reunião de países. Da mesma forma, nada passava mais rápido do que as horas de uma reunião de Estados.

(Principalmente porque as decisões realmente difíceis eram exclusivamente trabalho do Pai)

_#9 - Irmãos_

Eles podiam ter suas diferenças e disputas mesquinhas, mas, no fundo, os Estados sempre seriam, primeiramente, irmãos.

_#10 - Jabuticaba_

Brasil lembrava-se com nostalgia da primeira vez que apresentara uma jabuticabeira aos filhos.

(A dificuldade maior fora fazê-los descer das árvores quando era hora de voltar à Casa)

_#11 - Kiwi_

Brasil e Nova Zelândia sempre discutem sobre o quê é um verdadeiro kiwi: a fruta ou o animal.

_#12 - Lista_

A lista de presentes de natal era um dos maiores pesadelos tanto de Brasil quanto de qualquer um de seus Estados.

(Quando ele comentou sobre o assunto com EUA, a única resposta que recebeu foi um tapinha nas costas e um "I feel your pain, bro")

_#13 - Microondas_

Quando o bendito objeto estragou, nenhum dos Estados Brasileiros conseguiu imaginar como sobreviveriam sem ele.

(O resultado foi 67 ligações e 40 mensagens para o Pai, e Luciano indo à loja mais próxima, no meio de seu expediente, para encontrar um novo aparelho)

_#14 - Nervos_

Sob o olhar de todo o mundo, literalmente, Brasil levantou-se para dar seu primeiro discurso na ONU. Nenhum dos países deixou de notar a palidez do brasileiro e como suas mãos tremiam.

(Até Argentina sentiu pena de Brasil naquele momento. E nenhuma inveja)

_#15 - Óculos_

Rio de Janeiro nunca revelou aos irmãos que ele tinha que usá-los para ler. Até que Mato Grosso do Sul tirou uma foto dele em flagrante.

_#16 - Piscadela_

Brasil sempre a executava quando entrava numa sala de reuniões. Era sua marca registrada.

_#17 - Quindim_

Na lista dos Estados de sobremesas favoritas, quindim ocupava um lugar de honra.

(Sempre houve divergências, no entanto)

_#18 - Romeu_

Quando as nações decidiram encenar "Romeu e Julieta", nenhum deles imaginou que Luciano fosse revelar-se um Romeu perfeito.

(França teve de admitir derrota e ficou com o papel de Mercúrio)

_#19 - Socialismo_

Brasil assustou-se com o inesperado surto de emoção que se apoderou de Rússia e China quando o brasileiro informou-os que seu governo era de esquerda.

(Ele não teve coração de informar que não existiam tantas diferenças assim entre a esquerda e a direita brasileira)

_#20 - Trovões_

Quando crianças, os Estados tinham muito medo de trovoadas.

(Eles nunca irão admitir que sentem falta do tempo em que podiam simplesmente correr para os braços do Pai durante uma tempestade particularmente forte)

_#21 - Urtiga_

Um dia, quando era uma jovem colônia, Brasil presenteou Portugal com uma coroa de urtiga quando o último quebrara a promessa de visitá-lo no seu aniversário.

(O português nunca mais prometera algo que não conseguiria cumprir depois disso)

_#22 - Vitória_

A melhor parte de uma vitória era chegar em casa e comemorar em família.

(Afinal, eles não venciam pelo troféu)

_#23 - Waffles_

Quando lhe falaram que os waffles de Bélgica eram os melhores do mundo, Luciano não acreditou até prová-los.

(Bélgica não levou a sério o pedido de casamento do brasileiro. Já Holanda...)

_#24 - YOLO (You Only Live Once)_

Brasil sabia que, embora EUA pudesse ser considerado um idiota egocêntrico às vezes, o estado-unidense era um gênio quando se tratava de frases inspiradoras.

_#25 - Xerxes_

O famoso imperador persa foi a fantasia de Luciano numa festa de halloween das nações. Suas filhas afirmaram que ele não chegava nem aos pés de Rodrigo Santoro.

(Brasil nunca superou esse golpe em sua auto-estima)

_#26 - Zica_

As gírias brasileiras sempre foram consideradas estranhas pelos outros países, mas quando Brasil afirmou que "alguém me colocou zica, estou dizendo!", eles concordaram que aquilo era fora dos limites.

(Especialmente quando a explicação dada foi "Mal-olhado, cara, macumba, sabe?")

/.../

Reviews?


End file.
